Sister Dearest
by Maverick Soldier
Summary: What if Sesshomarusp? was not the oldest child? What if there was another? What if he had a sister? This is NOT a self insert!


A long green kimono swept the wooden floor, patterned with graceful cranes and streams. Beneath that was a blue kimono of equal beauty, patterned with fish of spring. Each kimono afterwards was simply designed and equally fine. The fine woman sank to the floor and bowed respectfully before the graceful women who wore these garments. Long black hair was choicely styled in loops and buns, and sparkled with golden pins and gems. Her amber eyes were soft as she looked about the meeting room. A ornate fan partially hid the face of the noblewoman, though what could be seen was well painted. All eyes were on this woman as she rose gracefully from her respectful position on the floor at the door and addressed the leader of the meeting.

"Honorable sir," she began in a soft but strong voice, "I am the Lady Tsuirei. I come by request of the great Demon, lord of the western lands, to represent him in this conference." The lord to whom she spoke nodded in acknowledgment, and the lady Tsuirei took her place in the room. The Lord who was leading this gathering kept his narrow green eyes on this woman. He had long been planning this meeting and he would not fail _his_ master, whom he had come to represent.

His brown hair was kept under his hat and he was a picture of stiff and proper. He kept his fangs in his mouth, despite his urge to sink them into his target. His master had chosen a fine place to host this meeting. The building that had been chosen was one from a minor summer mansion on a mountain. It was fairly secluded, here in the wooded mountains. Behind the paper doors of the room, silent demons observed this ambassador with eager smirks. Quietly they spoke to one another as they waited for the meeting to begin.

"So, this one is the one sent by that _dog_." The lizard demon would have spat if he was not trying to keep quiet.

"Yes," spoke another, a demon of the raven tribe, "She is most likely a court lady of the Lord himself. He must suspect only that we conference on this matter, not that we intend to act." The many demons gathered there, began to smirk widely as thoughts of their plan filtered through their minds.

"Then, how wrong he is."

The pitch in the room rose quickly to debate and all attentions were turned to the woman who had come to represent the Dog Demon. Debate in the meeting room became on sided as those who represented the lesser nobles in the land began to assault with the Lady of the court of the Dog Lord.

"We refuse to pay to your Lord any longer! We demand our freedom!" a demon of the forest spoke. His rough voice was well matched to his rough scaley face.

"Yes!" came another voice, this time from and oni "We demand the right to fight off those human who would ruin our lands! They come forth and challenge us and we cannot fight because of your Lord's laws!" Voices echoed around the room with the same words. This was no conference, it seemed, this was an attach.

"Gentle men, my sirs, I beg you to keep your tempers." Responded Tsuirei calmly. Her golden eyes were closed behind her fan, and she seemed to take no care in the demands of the demons. "You know that you are in debt to my Lord. He has supported you for a good time and yet you refuse to pay him. It is your own faults that you would spend that money on foolish desires and not for the good of your people and lands. And the humans, that so invade your lands, are innocent. My Lord has seen how you frighten them and steal their food and women. You are all fools. You speak slander to call to question the manners of my Lord. How dare you. He will not be pleased" The demon nobles growled and several stood. Though they had not expected her to promise them everything, and in all actuality, her response was of no matter to their plan, but her words had caused a spark them.

"I will not take this from an insolent woman! Has the _Dog Lord _grown so spineless that he sends a woman to us?!" Demanded a large oni. There was a chorus of jeers from the nobles in a agreement. Tsuirei stood slowly and stared the creature down though his size greatly trumped her own. There was moment of silence as the demons stared at the woman who would dare rise to them. Who was she, but a court lady.

"How dare you speak of my Lord in such a manner. You bring your own pain onto yourselves. I implore you to reconsider your threats and demands. I see in your eyes the plan that you have all agreed to. I have ears to ear the foul words you whisper behind the cover of these walls. I smelled the treachery the moment I came near this foul place. Consider the facts, if you wish to find a solution. I am sure, this violent desire will not solve things the way you wish, unless you fools truly do have a fetish for watching your own blood spill." She spoke with a confidence that seemed too much from a court lady. She was calling them weak, they all knew it. And with every passing second she was daring them to fight.

"Wench! You have no place to speak so to us!" The demon lord, who lead the meeting, drew his short sword from his belt. "You are depending on the power of your Lord to protect you, but his power does not extend here. As for your thoughts of our 'plan' we shall see what comes of your words when we have your severed head!" With that he slashed Tsuirei's fine hair to leave her insulted. There was silence as the golden pins clinked to the floor and strands of black fell like feathers. The aura of this woman seemed to fill the room then, and the lords hesitated. There was a pause in action, and finally the last of the black came unknotted and fell to the ground. The guise was done, and the black wig lay in pieces. Gossamer silver hair fell past the waist of the lady as she stared unmoved at the demon nobles. A hushed whisper floated around the room in recognition of the lady, and the lord who had removed her wig took a step back.

"You!" The demon exclaimed in surprise, " You are the daughter of the Dog Lord!" Another whisper went around the room. Even the serving women and the attendants whispered. The demon prepared to strike again, but was unsure exactly what to do with this new information. It was quite another matter when the woman was the _daughter _of the Dog Demon.

"Kohei, relax." The demon stood still, and a demon stepped from behind a paper door. Unlike the others he was the most humanoid. His black hair was loose and he was dressed an fine armor. "The Dog has been kind enough to send us his daughter. Who would we be to refuse such an offering? This will change our plans some, but make them all the more easy. She will make a better hostage then some court lady could ever have been. Now sit. We shall all have our fun with her once she is captured and the Dog is dead. Or sooner should we have the chance." With a foul smirk he snapped his fingers and the paper doors slid wide open. A large collection of demon soldiers who had waited outside made their sudden entrance. These were true warlords. The soldiers were fierce, and their lords were those of such power that they could control them. They converged with weapons ready on the target. The first fighter stepped forward and extended his sword.

"Please surrender so we wont have to damage our pretty little prize." He spoke in a vile voice. Tsuirei observed him for a moment. She bowed her head slightly to the occupants of the room.

"Then this is what you have all chosen, is it? Fine." She looked up, fire in her eyes, and extended her slender hand. In one swift motion she had bent the mans sword. He looked at her with astonishment and anger. The lords looked infuriated.

"Fools. All of you." The fight was on. The demons attacked their target with no care for her life. She would be a hostage dead or alive. The lords took their places along the walls and the demon who seemed to have lead the soldiers observed the fray. He expected to see the blood erupt when the weapons converged. Yet suddenly the soldiers found that their weapons had all caught empty kimonos. The noble called Kohei whipped his head around.

"What!" he demanded. Every eye in that room was on the spot were some the finest silken garments were now draped from the spears and swords of their best soldiers.

"Above you." the Dog Lord's daughter spoke as she stood high on a rafter. With her kimono's abandoned, she was dressed all in white and blue. She wore a belt of red and yellow to offset her robes, and on that belt were three swords, two on her left and one on her right. She wore no armor, though it was obvious these garments were well suited to combat non the less.

"Fools. You intended all along to kill whom ever was sent to speak with you. How dare you betray the trust my father had in you. I am Anekoinu, the daughter of the great Dog demon, Lord of the western lands. All of those who wish to remain evil and fight, you are welcome." She slowly drew a katana from her left side, and prepared herself. From under hair, unlike most full powerful demons, who had humanoid ears, she proudly displayed pointed dog ears. The soldiers took her in a moment and jumped to challenge her.

In the end it was no battle for her. This Anekoinu was, after all, the child of the Dog Demon Lord. Her sword cut cleanly through her foes and she gave them every chance to surrender, to back down, to change their mind, but they continued to attack. She dropped to the floor and planted her sword into the ground. With only a moments concentration, two whips of her energy appeared, one from each hand. She spun around only once, and the whips cut deftly into the bodies of the soldiers.

With the soldiers gone, the lords, powerful as they were, cowered like humans on the edges of the room. They could feel her full aura now and saw what she could do. They were frightened. With strides long and gallant she stepped over to the foreman of the meeting and grasped him by the front. He looked like he nearly wet himself as she did so.

"So, here lie you men, dead. I shall tell my Lord of your treachery and you shall all be my messengers to the rest of the nobles. You all, who wished to trick my father, will be a lesson to those who also think such vile thoughts. We are no coward family of humans, but the great Dog demon clan. Carry my message carved on your back." For the first time that night the demon looked into the eyes of the woman and saw that they were so like her fathers. How could he have missed it? But it was too late now. Anekoinu dropped the sorry demon to the floor and left the stroke of her sword in his flesh. He would carry a scar for the rest of his days. Suddenly she jerked, as a striking pain shot through her back. She looked over her shoulder to see demon who had lead the soldiers with this sword in her back. She growled, and turned.

"Idiot." Was the only thing she said to him before she sank her claws into his flesh. He too fell to the ground, dead. Anekoinu surveyed the room, briefly, the nobles still clinging to the walls in fear.

"Pity, those kimonos were rather nice." she muttered under her breath, then she was off into the night. The friction between the Demon Lord of the western lands had only recently become so dire that violence had needed to be applied. It was unsure exactly when the other demon tribes became so moved against the Dog Lord, but since then small scuffles and such had broken out. And now a greater worry had risen. The tribes began to unite against the Dog Lord as well as incite the humans to violence. They had to be stopped.

In any case, at least one problem was solved. There was little else that could be solved tonight. As Anekoinu rode her great dragon back to her fathers palace, ready to tell him her news, she looked up at the moon, that tonight shone so brightly. There was something that was weighing heavily upon her and she wished deeply that she could shake it off. Something was happening. There was something coming, and it hovered over her like a storm cloud

The moment she landed on the great palace grounds, servants took her mount and bid her welcome. She responded politely but hurried on her way. She was in no mood to hang around. The long strides of the demon came silently as she made her way through the many hallways. Servants gave her bows and nods as she passed, but she no longer paid any attention.

When at last, she came to main house, she was instantly startled by the shrieks of a woman. Startled she stopped dead, and only just in time did she step back to avoid a vase crashing on the floor. Anekoinu blinked and looked for the source of the ruckus. The door to a room attaching to the main hallway was open and inside, a wonderfully beautiful woman stood fuming over a mess of broken items on the floor. Anekoinu strode to the door quickly, concern on her face.

"Mother! What's happened?!" The woman turned her grey eyes on the demon standing before her. The woman's face was normally very fine to see, but now, her eyes were red and her makeup was smudged from tears. All of her features were twisted cruelly into a look of hatred and dispair. Her kimonos were disheveled and had a coating of dust, water, and flecks of broken things on them. The appearance of her daughter paused her rampage for only a moment.

"T-that woman!!" She yelled and grasped another large vase and readied herself to throw it at an attendant who had dared to start cleaning up the mess. In order to save the staff and what she could of the furniture, Anekoinu stepped forward and pulled the vase away from her mother gently.

"Mother please..." Anekoinu spoke gently in an attempt to calm her frantic mother. Standing next to her mother, it was apparent that Anekoinu was taller then her mother. The older demon looked her daughter before she sank to her knees and began to cry a new. For a member of the fine house of the Dog Demon, something must truly be wrong for the mother of the royal children to cry in such a way. Anekoinu knelt next to her mother and attempted to comfort her.

"Mother be strong. I don't know what's wrong, but I assure you I shall do what I can to help you." Anekoinu motioned to some of her mothers servants who hurried over to take care of the weeping woman now that her rage had subsided. Anekoinu rose to her feet and watched her mother for a moment, until assured that she would not go into violent hysterics again. Her eyes flew around, what was once a fine sitting room for meeting with guests. One of the paper doors was torn, apparently something had been thrown clear through it, and another door looked like it had been opened with sever force. There was a mess everywhere, all but a few items that were not bolted to the house had been thrown and mostly damaged. Once assured of her mother's safety, Anekoinu turned and continued on her path quickly, wishing to make up for the lost time. And yet, she could not get the thought of her mother out of her mind. What could have caused the demon such distress? She had little time before she forced the wondering out of her head.

The door to her fathers great throne room stood directly in front of her. The guards standing at the doors knocked twice and then pushed the door open for their young master. Anekoinu took her steps into the room and then sank to her knees before her father. She placed her hands on the floor and touched her head to the ground. She could not see her father but she knew he was there. In a sudden rush of a breeze all of the candle in the room were lit.

"Honorable father, I have returned, and I bring you news." Anekoinu spoke with deep respect in her voice as she addressed her father.

"That is good, my daughter. Now rise, and tell me of what you have found." The great dog demon's voice was deep and rich, and filled the room when he spoke. Anekoinu lifted her upper body into her kneeling position, and placed her hands in her lap, though she still did not look directly at her father. She was very proper and meant to take heed of every protocol.

"Yes father. I went to the council as you instructed and listened to their complaints. I attempted to reason with them, but they would hear none of it. They had gathered a number of their soldiers, whom I dispatched. I apologize father, I truly meant not to cause and harm to anyone. The nobles, I left alive, and they carry your message." A great sigh escaped from the great dog demon, and he rose from his seat. It was only then that she looked up at her father.

"My daughter, you do me well. It saddens my heart to know that there are those who cannot work out their problems and so must ban together like a heard of cowards. But, you have done as you should, and as I asked. Do not blame yourself for their foolishness. You are excused if you have no more to speak."

"My lord father," began Anekoinu carefully, this could possibly be a sore subject. "I wonder, what is it that causes our mother such anger? Upon my return I discovered her in great distress." There was silence in the air for a long moment. Anekoinu felt the need to bow her head to the floor before making an apology. "Forgive me father. I shall ask no more questions..." She began before her father spoke. He stepped up to her place on the floor.

"No, my daughter, you are not without right. Please accept your mother's feelings at the moment and soon you will understand. I do not wish to explain at the moment, but very soon you should find your reasons. Hold her in a good place in your heart, for her behavior is... she means well." At that moment a quiet knock came at the door and in stepped a small child. The child had streaming sliver hair and eyes of gold. Even for one so young he had an air of pride about him. He was dressed as a small child would be, and in all red. His bare feet made no sound on the floor as he entered the room.

"Father," came the small voice as the child came and bowed on his knees before his father. "There is something wrong with Mother." The boy's voice was soft and strained as if he were fighting not to cry. It was then that Anekoinu noticed a small cut on the child's cheek.

"Sesshomaru, please forgive your mother. She is in great distress at the moment. Please, give her some time." Her fathers rich voice was soft with care for his child and the boy looked up at him.

"Father," Spoke Anekoinu, "I have no further questions and unless you bid me do else, I shall take Sesshomaru."

A nod was seen from their father, "Indeed. You are both dismissed." The siblings bowed again and rose. Anekoinu took the small Sesshomaru's hand and lead him from the hall. Once they were beyond the guards and were in a quiet part of the mansion, Anekoinu knelt before Sesshomaru and looked at his cheek. He flinched and turned his face away. She smiled and held his chin gently.

"Sessho, how did you get this mark?" She asked softly.

"Mother. She threw something and it hurt." Sesshomaru spoke with the tone of a hurt child who might cry at any moment.

"Oh Sessho, she didn't mean it. Here, let me fix it." She reached up and gently cleaned off his cheek and placed a small kiss on the wound. The boy smiled, and she laughed in her mind at how a simple kiss could fix anything to a child.

"There, now, lets go play with your ball." She gave her little brother a wide smile and he could not help but return it. She rose and a small twinge reminded her of her own wound. It was minor to her and would be fine, though she suspected that she should probably wrap it. "But first, Maru-chan, onii-san must take care of herself.

"Ok." Said Sesshomaru softly and he followed her to her quarters. She stood behind a dressing screen and removed her top. It took her only a moment to wrap around her waist to cover the wound in her back. She removed the rest of her clothing and changed into a less formal outfit, though it was no less beautiful. Soon the pair were out in the garden playing peacefully and laughing.

The quiet breathing of the sleeping child in the arms of Anekoinu seemed to be the most comforting sound she could have heard at the moment. She gently handed him off to a servant who in turn, placed him in his bed. Anekoinu smiled at the sleeping child, and began to make her way to her own quarters. As the moon rose over the mountain, its light found Anekoinu attempting to wash a strange feeling away in the hot springs. It almost felt as if a cloud were hovering over her heart.

Outside of the domain of the Demon lord there lay the mansion of a widow of high prestige. Within the grounds of the mansion there was an air of tension. Being widowed and without an heir, there was talk among the courtiers of who might inherit the fortunes of the ending family line. But there recently came a new notes in the symphony of gossip. The widow was preoccupied with something and spent much of her time staring at the moon. There were some who we saying that she was possessed by a demon. And then more news, a prince had taken to the widow. If he were to marry their lady, any who had hoped to inherit her fortunes would be out of luck. The widow herself, sat silently through the whispers and looked out her window at the moon.

Upon the mountain top, gazing out into the misty valleys, the Dog Lord watched the rising moon with a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of sadness and joy. He saw that sliver orb rise over his lands, and yet he could find hope in the light that penetrated the heavy darkness. Within the walls of the great palace, his fine wife slept in the chambers of her maids as protest to her lord.

Anekoinu awoke from a doze she had fallen into in the hot springs. Her breathing was quickened and her heart raced as if from a nightmare. There was something coming. In her dreams she had heard the scream of a woman, and felt two great weights rest upon her heart. One weight of death, and one weight of life. Her eyes fell onto the moon, now overhead and hastened to dress and leave for bed. Such a strange nightmare, and such a wonderfully orange full moon.

* * *

Ok, short I know. But I thought it the best place to end for the first chapter. I redid this story so all of you who read it the first time around, I hope that you will read it again! Please R and R! 


End file.
